


How the things are

by Homoviator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrzucam tutaj moje ff Bleachowe, na prośbę pewnego bardzo upartego wilka :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	How the things are

**Author's Note:**

> Wrzucam tutaj moje ff Bleachowe, na prośbę pewnego bardzo upartego wilka :)

Death ff. Not gonna tell who`s dying. Niekonwencjonalny, jednocześnie formalnie mozaikowato schematyczny. Mój eksperyment, który pisał się równolegle w dwóch językach, co cudem jest w naszych oczach (moich i Koralgola;))  
tytuł: How the Things Are  
pairing: not gonna tell, zresztą, to drugorzędne...  
raiting: nic heroicznego, nic opisowego...  
Dedykacja dla mojego ukochanego B  
  
<lj-cut text="How the things are">  
How the things are  
roz.1  
where the river cross  
crosses the lake  
where the words  
jump off my pen  
and into your pages  
do you think  
just like that  
you can divide  
this you as yours  
me as mine to  
before we were us ?  
  
  
  
  
    "Kapitanie Abarai, kandydaci przybyli."  
    Spoglądam znad nie podpisanych papierów na twarz jakiegoś wyżej postawionego shinigami. Jest z mojej drużyny, ale ja już dawno przestałem kojarzyć twarze podwładnych, najsilniejszych siedmiu pamiętałem, reszta rozpływała mi się, gdy tylko dłużej przyglądałem się ich twarzom. Przepływ wojowników w drużynie szóstej jest dość szybki, szybszy niż kiedyś. Albo jesteś dobry albo nie i umierasz, koniec pieśni. Z początku nie bardzo potrafiłem się z tym pogodzić, swego czasu zawsze kłóciłem się o to z Byakuyą. Całe wojny się pomiędzy nami toczyły. A teraz... teraz się przyzwyczaiłem.  
    Mój ostatni vice kapitan, wysoki, zawsze roześmiany blondas o zabawnym, kompletnie do niego nie pasującym imieniu Yukihito, został zabity miesiąc temu podczas misji w Hueco Mundo. Już czwarty, którego pochowałem. Wiem, że pomiędzy resztą kapitanów chodzą plotki o tym, że wykańczam swoich zastępców z rekordową szybkością, ale nigdy nie mówią mi tego w twarz. Cóż, to prawda. Żaden vice kapitan nie trzymał się mnie dłużej niż dwa lata. Yukihito pracował ze mną prawie rok, zwlekałem z wyborem jego zastępcy. Nie lubię tego rytuału. Rada starszych typuje najzdolniejszych szeregowych shinigami a potem ja, w ramach tradycyjnego pojedynku wyłaniam z nich tego, który wydaje mi się najodpowiedniejszy.  
    Nie zawsze jest to ten najsilniejszy. Już dawno nauczyłem się, że siła w takich konkurencjach jest zwykle wynikiem przypadku. Udaję przed kapitanami, że mam swoje własne prywatne kryteria wyboru, że wiem, czego szukam, ale tak naprawdę szukam tylko jego. A wiem, że już nigdy go nie znajdę, co nie przeszkadza mi w kontynuacji poszukiwań.  
    Wchodzę do sali treningowej, tradycyjnego dojo, z matami, drewnianymi kratkami i zapachem popiołu, unoszącym się nad papierowymi ekranami, zza których rada starszych będzie obserwować walki z moimi potencjalnymi vice kapitanami. Nie mogę się oprzeć i jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, wspominam swój pojedynek z Byakuyą, po którym wybrał mnie na swojego zastępcę. Do tej pory nie wiem, czemu wybrał właśnie mnie, było tylu silniejszych ode mnie, wyżej urodzonych, sprawniejszych, bardziej ogładzonych. Ale on wybrał mnie i nigdy tak naprawdę nie powiedział mi, dlaczego.  
    Kandydaci na vice kapitana stoją w równym, grzecznym szeregu jak gęsi na wystrzelanie, zestresowani, wyprostowani, sztywni. Dwóch z Rokungai, dwóch z rodzin Seireitei, jeden z klanu Kuchiki. Przez uprzejmość, a może przez dobre wspomnienia, właśnie tego ostatniego wybieram jako pierwszego partnera w pojedynku. Chłopak nie daje po sobie poznać, że był zdziwiony moim wyborem. Właściwie jest podobny do Byakuyi, tylko trochę smuklejszy w ramionach, trochę inne, zdecydowanie bardziej ciemne oczy, inny sposób noszenia głowy, inne dłonie. Ale podobny mimo to, zdaje się, że członkowie rodu Kuchiki mają genetycznie wpisany w siebie chłód, dystans, blade, nieskazitelne cery i wyniosłość taką, że trudno na nią patrzeć. Ja patrzę, bez wahania, napatrzyłem się w swoim życiu na Byakuyę, pozy szlachetnych wojowników z potężnych rodów nie działają na mnie. To też wydaje się zaskakiwać nieco młodego Kuchikiego, widzę jak zaciska dłonie na mieczu, chociaż jego twarz pozostaje niewzruszona.  
    Tego typu milczenie działa na mnie zawsze tak samo. Dlatego rzucam się na młokosa z wszystkim, co mam, ostro. Słyszę, jak za papierowymi ekranami rada starszych wzdycha ze zdumieniem i niepokojem. Nie chcą, żebym im uszkodził ich małego paniczyka, jakby nie wiedzieli, że to nie jest żaden mlekosys, tylko bardzo zdolny, bardzo twardy żołnierz. Byakuya nie miał łatwego życia z tymi trzęsącymi się wciąż nad nim ludźmi, czy z rodziny, czy z kręgu wpływów rodziny. Nie współczułem mu nigdy, żadne życie nie jest ani zbyt łatwe, ani zbyt ciężkie.  
    Napieram na młodego pewnie, nieco z boku. Wytrącam go świadomie i z rozmysłem z jego wyuczonych, sztywnych kroków, wytrącam z równowagi. Uśmiecham się a jego ciemne oczy rozszerzają się, bo nie tego oczekiwał od swojego potencjalnego kapitana. Jeśli myślą, że poczęstuję tych mlekosysów tradycyjnym, ułożonym z góry pojedynkiem, że odpuszczę i pofolguję im, to mylą się, idioci. Nie zamierzam nikogo obrażać, zaniżając poprzeczki, szczególnie, jeżeli oponentem jest ktoś z rodziny Kuchiki.  
    Z początku nie wie, jak się zachować, wycofuje się na bezpieczne pozycje, zerkając w ukryciu na papierowe ekrany, zza których jesteśmy obserwowani. Jest dobry, czuję to, jego chwyt na mieczu jest pewny, jego kroki zwinne. Trochę go wybiłem z rytmu, ale szybko odnajduje się w moim sposobie ataku i zaczyna przyjmować jego elementy, wymuszając na mnie także ciosy przepisowe, podręcznikowe. Zgadzam się na to z krzywym uśmiechem i widzę, jak zaczyna się rozluźniać, dostosowywać, dobrze bawić. Oczywiście z kamienną twarzą, ale ja już tak długo oglądałem twarz Byakuyi, że rozpoznaję, gdy ktoś ukrywa przyjemność i zadowolenie. Młody jest zachwycony pojedynkiem z kimś, kto traktuje go serio, jednocześnie zmuszając do improwizacji. Jest naprawdę dobry, z minuty na minutę czuję to coraz bardziej. Gdy sprawnie stara się wytrącić mi miecz z dłoni i wykonuje w tym celu piękną przewrotkę nad moją głową, niemal tracąc palce u stóp, już wiem, kto będzie moim następnym vice kapitanem.  
    Reszta pojedynków to tylko formalność. Kandydaci wiedzą to i ta wiedza sprawia, że nawet na poważnie się nie starają. Jeszcze jeden powód, żeby nie zawracać sobie nimi głowy. Gdyby mieli na tyle siły, żeby stawić mi czoła bez przesądów, bez gdybań, może rzecz potoczyłaby się inaczej. Ale nie, rzecz miała potoczyć się dokładnie tak jak to zrobiła. Nie mogło być inaczej.  
    "Jak masz na imię?" pytam młodego Kuchikiego, podchodząc do niego, gdy zza ekranów wychodzi rada starszych, udając, że widok pojedynków nie zrobił na nich wrażenia i nie przypomniał o latach młodości. "W której drużynie służysz?"  
    Ciemne, dużo ciemniejsze oczy niż te, do których przyzwyczaił mnie Byakuya, a mimo to w jakiś sposób podobne, mierzą mnie nieruchomym wzrokiem. A potem proste, ale namiętne, z zawartą w nich linią skrytości usta, wyginają się w czymś, co mogłoby być uśmiechem. I uznaniem. Nigdy nie potrafiłem rozróżnić tych dwóch w wykonaniu Kuchikich.  
    "Kuchiki Furyuu. Drużyna jedenasta." odpowiada młody cichym, łudząco spokojnym głosem, pod którym wykrywam pewne zawahanie i ostrożność. Słyszałem już ten podton u Byakuyi, zastanawiam się, czy wszystkie dzieci z tego rodu mają wdrożone od niemowlęcia ukrywanie wszystkiego, co nie pasuje do decorum ich klanu. A może to tylko moja pamięć płata mi figle, może widzę w nim Byakuyę i nie jestem w stanie przerwać ciągu analogii, które nasuwają mi się na myśl.  
    "Furyuu... pasuje do ciebie to imię." mówię, żeby zakryć nieprzyjemną ciszę, którą on odbiera jako naganę, a ja jako kolejny element zmagania się i niby zakończonej walki. "Masz chęć zostać moim vice kapitanem?"  
    Jest zaskoczony, że nie czekam, aż rada starszych usiądzie, rozważy, nagada się o pierdołach, rodowodach, ocenach w akademii potencjalnych kandydatów. Jest zaskoczony, ale reaguje w sposób opanowany i na miejscu, jak prawdziwy Kuchiki. Podnosi na mnie swoje ciemne oczy o kształcie wiecznie przysłoniętych nieco za bardzo powieką migdałów, a potem mówi, spokojnym, wyważonym głosem młodego człowieka, udającego, że jest starszy, niż można by sądzić.  
    "Tak. Dlatego pojawiłem się w tej sali, dlatego trenowałem i dlatego nie pozwoliłem pokonać się panu w pojedynku."  
    Nie on nie pozwolił się pokonać, tylko ja go pokonać nie chciałem. Nie mam chęci uświadamiać go w tej kwestii jeszcze, więc tylko uśmiecham się i klepię go po ramieniu, gest, od którego niemal podskakuje. Widać nie jest przyzwyczajony nawet do takich małych, zwyczajnych przyjacielskich zachowań.  
    "A więc załatwione."  
    Ignoruję beztrosko zaskoczone, zawiedzione miny starszyzny. Myśleli, że wezmę chłopaka z Rokungai pchany sentymentem i dawnymi dziejami. I fakt, wielu już pomogłem dostać się w szeregi shinigami, ale vice kapitan był dla mnie stanowiskiem szczególnym. Tej pozycji nie mogłem dać komuś przypadkowemu, chociaż gdy o tym myślę, wiem doskonale, że Furyuu to przypadek. Nieco melancholijny, ironiczny, a mimo to przyjemny przypadek.  
  
  
  
  
if the rain has to separate  
from itself  
does it say "pick out your cloud?"  
  
pick out your cloud?  
  
  
  
  
  
    Musimy razem ciekawie wyglądać, bo wszyscy znajomi, kapitanowie i shinigami niższych rang, patrzą na nas, jakby zobaczyli ducha. Nic dziwnego. Tak długo byłem vice kapitanem Kuchikiego i tak długo to ja chodziłem pół kroku za nim, w jego cieniu, że to wstrząsające widzieć naszą małą roszadę i zamianę miejsc. Teraz to ja jestem kapitanem i ja idę pierwszy a łudząco podobny do Byakuyi kuzyn, młodszy, z jakiejś pobocznej gałęzi rodu, idzie za mną. Dopiero patrząc na zaskoczone, pobladłe twarze kolegów dochodzę do wniosku, że mój wybór zastępcy może być postrzegany jako mała zemsta na klanie Kuchiki, zemsta plebejusza z nizin, który dochrapał się stanowiska, na którym może górować nad młodzieżą szlachetnych nobilów. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Niech myślą, co chcą. Byakuya też dość długo był na językach całego Seireitei, gdy wybrał sobie na vice kapitana kogoś takiego jak ja.  
     Od czasu do czasu odwracam się do Furyuu, żeby zadać mu jakieś nieistotne pytanie i zobaczyć jego spokojną, powolną dreptaninę. Nie chce mnie wyprzedzić, trzyma się moich kroków i pilnuje tego pracowicie. Zastanawiam się krótko, czy ja też w ten sposób ciągnąłem się za Byakuyą, czy wyglądaliśmy razem podobnie i czy to właśnie nie jest przyczyną poruszenia, jakie nasze osoby wywołują wśród znajomych. Spędziłem naprawdę spory kawał czasu będąc podwładnym Kuchikiego, jego najbliższym współpracownikiem, podczas misji, a i poza nimi byliśmy praktycznie nierozłączni.  
    Pracujemy razem dłuższy czas bez problemów. Jest grzeczny, sztywny i czuję, że obserwuje mnie z ciekawością i czymś, co można by nazwać od biedy pewnym respektem. W nosie mam respekt, chcę przyjaźni, ale to z jego podobieństwem do Byakuyi, jest groźne.  
    Nie chce ode mnie żadnych taryf ulgowych i jest w tej kwestii bardzo zasadniczy. Szybko przechodzi mu faza sztywnego karku, gdy zauważa, że nie jego jednego traktuję jako równego sobie kolegę po fachu. Układy hierarchiczne w Seireitei nigdy do mnie nie przemawiały, chodziło przecież w końcu tylko o umiejętności bojowe, reszta to tylko puste słowa i ukłony. Musiał przeżyć większość swojego życia w takich właśnie etykietalnych podchodach, bo z początku nie chce wierzyć w moje dobre intencje i węszy, że jego rodzina każe mi postępować z nim ostrożnie i delikatnie. Nic bardziej błędnego. Jestem słynny z mojej niezależności względem wymogów narzuconych, zresztą już na pierwszej misji daję mu poznać, czego od niego oczekuję, i że nie jest związane to z jego klanem w najmniejszym stopniu.  
    Vastrod jest wielki, potężny i zły. Taki, jakie lubię. Rzucam się na niego, czując, że nie jest sam i ma ze sobą jeszcze kilka ajucasów, czekających w krzakach. Nie zajmuję się gwardią przyboczną, chcę głowy vastroda, resztę zostawiam mojemu vice kapitanowi. Jego reakcja jest szybka, ale raczej nie skoordynowana, chyba jeszcze nie brał udziału we frontalnej konfrontacji z vastrodami. Kątem oka widzę jego zaskoczoną nieco minę, gdy ajucasy wyskakują ze swojego ukrycia i zamierzają się na moje odsłonięte plecy. Udaje mu się sparować cios, przeznaczony dla mnie, ale ledwo, pazury hollowa przejeżdżają mi po łopatkach, jemu po ramieniu. Gdy nasze miecze tańczą, widzę jego minę i złość na samego siebie, że nie starczyło mu refleksu. I ma, cholera rację.  
    Po całej akcji wydzieram się na niego bezpardonowo, tak jak tylko ja potrafię, bez wstrzymywania, brutalnie i bezlitośnie. Stoi przede mną, wpatrując się grzecznie w ziemię i nie podnosząc wzroku, absorbując mój gniew w skupieniu i powadze.  
    "Jesteś od tego, żebym nie musiał oglądać się za plecy! Żebym był pewny, że są zawsze osłonięte a nie, żebym musiał martwić się, czy zainkasowałeś cios razem ze mną, czy nie!"  
    Przyboczni shinigami patrzą na mnie w milczeniu, przyzwyczajeni do moich nagłych wybuchów złości, ale ten, do którego kieruję moje słowa, nadal nie chce spojrzeć mi w oczy. Wiem, że krzyk nigdy nie działał na Byakuyę, czemu niby miałby zadziałać na Furyuu? Zmuszam się do milczenia i zauważam strużkę krwi, która wypływa mu z rękawa kimona i barwi brązowawo rękojeść jego miecza. Łapię go za rękę i oglądam drogę owej strużki, przez jego nadgarstek, łokieć, do momentu gdzie rana zamaskowana jest fałdą katany.  
    "Idź, niech ci to ktoś przemyje." mówię bez gniewu a wtedy od podnosi na mnie swoje ciemne oczy i już wiem, że jest mój. Pozyskałem go prostym udowodnieniem, że w naszej relacji jego rodzina nie maczała palców a mnie zależy po prostu, żeby był dobrym wojownikiem, takim, któremu mogę zaufać. Jeśli będzie wymagał pomocy, jako starszy stopniem kolega udzielę mu jej, ale w zamian oczekuję, że będzie dla mnie dokładnie w tym czasie i w tym miejscu, w którym go potrzebuję. Za moimi plecami, pół kroku za mną. Uczciwy układ, jak myślę. Godzi się na niego z małym, ledwie zauważalnym uśmiechem a potem idzie gdzieś, prawdopodobnie sam zająć się swoją raną. Nie lubi medyków a oni nie lubią jego. Zauważyłem to już na samym początku naszej współpracy. Furyuu toleruje jedynie Unohanę i jej vice kapitana, Hanatarou. Przewrażliwienie na punkcie potencjalnych trucizn, zasadzek medycznych, lęk przed powierzeniem się komuś niesprawdzonemu, w klanie Kuchikich przechodzi chyba z pokolenia na pokolenie. Byakuya także go miał, tylko w bardziej stężonej formie, on dopuszczał do siebie jedynie Unohanę.  
    I mnie.  
    Zapraszam Furyuu na imprezę. Ikkaku z Yumichiką postanowili zabawić się nieco na przednówku, więc nie mogę nie pójść a chcę pokazać mojego nowego vice kapitana przyjaciołom. Odmawia, grzecznie, ale stanowczo, jak na Kuchikiego przystało. Nie będzie pospolitował się z nieznajomymi, wynika to jasno z jego krótkiej, ugrzecznionej odpowiedzi. Patrząc na jego bladą, trójkątną twarz, na dziwnie nie układające mu się na włosach kaisenkai, zastanawiam się, czy jest sens zmuszać go do pójścia ze mną. Mógłbym to zrobić, ja to wiem i on to wie, ale pewne rzeczy muszą być ofiarowane a nie wymuszone hierarchią i pozycją. Poczekam, aż sam mnie poprosi, żeby z nim gdzieś pójść. Jestem prawie pewien, że gdzieś, w którymś momencie naszej współpracy, zajdzie taka okoliczność. Nawet Byakuya nie potrafił być całkowicie i do końca wyalienowany i sam.  
    Nie jestem zdziwiony, gdy odnajduję go na imprezie Ikkaku, chociaż trochę zaskakuje mnie fakt, że przyszedł z przyjaciółką. Niska, drobna kuzynka Unohany, medyczka o małych stopach i małych dłoniach, siedzi koło Furyuu, spłoniona, a on wyprostowany elegancko nalewa jej do porcelanowej czarki sake. Obrazek jak z drzeworytów. Przechodzę koło nich, rzucając mu mały, krótki uśmiech i z satysfakcją widzę jego sekundowe zmieszanie i przerażenie. Nie, nie będę się na tobie mścił, że nie przyjąłeś zaproszenia ode mnie, a przyjąłeś od wykrojonej ci przez klan narzeczonej in spe. Baw się dobrze, Kuchiki.  
    Idę do zaimprowizowanego barku i siadam obok Ikkaku.  
    "Jak leci?"  
    "Tak jak zwykle. Napijesz się?"  
    "Po to przyszedłem."  
    Nasza stara przygrywka do potężnej popijawy bez trzymanki została wyrecytowana, można zająć miejsca w boksach startowych. Ikkaku zawsze doskonale wyłapywał moje nastroje i tym razem nie ma wyjątku. Pijemy szybko i dużo, gadając coś bez ładu i składu o misjach i bankai. Stojący nieopodal Yumichika obserwuje z niepokojem Madarame, ale oboje udajemy, że nie widzimy jego zmartwionej miny. Ikkaku już od dłuższego czasu jest związany z Ayasegawą czymś na kształt dożywotniej obietnicy. Wierności, przywiązania, lojalności, nie mam pojęcia, czego jeszcze. Ja to wiem, Madarame to wie, cholera, całe Seireitei wie, a Yumichika... Yumichika tylko się domyśla i patrzy ze zmartwiałą twarzą, jak Ikkaku raz po raz topi swoje smutki i nieszczęśliwe miłości w sake. Gdyby Ayasegawa jasno określił swoje stanowisko, Madarame mógłby pocierpieć i przestać o tym myśleć, ale Ayasegawa nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobi. Boi się zostać sam, boi się odrzucić czegoś, co nawet nie do końca należy d niego. Zawsze był pokręconym, niezdecydowanym strachajłą. Zasada zaakceptuj albo odrzuć nie należała do jego ulubionych zasad. I tak co impreza Ikkaku upijał się ze mną na smutno a Yumichika obserwował go tymi swoimi wielkimi, zmartwionymi oczyma, w które człowiek miał chęć ze złości cisnąć jakąś butelką.  
    "Wetknęli ci kuzyna Kuchikich, Renji?" pyta bulgotliwie Ikkaku, wskazując podbródkiem miejsce, w którym Furyuu wychylał właśnie kolejną czarkę sake a towarzysząca mu mała medyczka z przejęciem szeptała mu coś do ucha. "Zgodziłeś się?"  
    "Nie zgodziłem się. Ja sam go wybrałem." objaśniam cierpliwie, świat zza oparów alkoholowych jest odrobinę bardziej przyjazny, niż bez nich i łatwiej mi w nim wyjaśnić moje niewypowiedziane uczucia. "Był niezły. Naprawdę. Nie patrz tak na mnie Madarame. Możesz sam wypróbować go w walce, jeśli chcesz. Zdolny z niego szczyl."  
    "I bardzo podobny do Byakuyi..." Ikkaku zawiesza głos, zauważając poniewczasie, że popełnia gafę. Od lat nikt ze znajomych w mojej obecności nie wspomina o poprzednim kapitanie drużyny szóstej. Nie, nie wiedzieli wszystkiego o naszym związku, ale sporo wyczuwali, wychwytywali pomiędzy słowami. Ikkaku wykrzywia się przepraszająco a potem odwraca się i opiera twarz na dłoni w zrezygnowanym, bezsensownym geście. Nie lubię, gdy ktoś taki jak Madarame wali głową w blat, ponieważ strzelił gafę, więc kładę beztrosko dłoń na jego ramieniu i wzdycham głośno.  
    "Tak, skóra zdarta z Byakuyi, aż trudno uwierzyć, że to tylko jakiś jego dalszy kuzyn. Ale jest dobrym wojownikiem, podszkoli się i być może dorobię się porządnego vice kapitana..." mówię jeszcze wiele innych, mało istotnych rzeczy, ale nie mogę przestać myśleć o Byakuyi, Furyuu i jego małej narzeczonej. Ikkaku widzi to, ale trzyma tym razem język za zębami i tylko dolewa mi sake. Za to go cenię, nikt tak jak on nie wyczuwa, kiedy należy przy mnie milczeć.  
    Wracam do domu nieważki i w nawet niezłym humorze. Na tyle niezłym, że jak rzadko pozwalam Rikichiemu odprowadzić się do domu i otworzyć mi drzwi. Moje dłonie za bardzo się trzęsą, żeby ująć porządnie klucz, więc robi to za mnie. Nie chcę widzieć w jego oczach nadziei i oddania, nie chcę czuć jak jego place zaplatają się nerwowo na moim rękawie, żeby w końcu puścić mnie i zostawić, samemu, w ciemnym, chłodnym przedpokoju mojego zagraconego na amen, ciasnego mieszkania. Byakuya zawsze ochrzaniał mnie, że stać mnie na porządne mieszkanie a wciąż przemieszkuję w tej zapchanej po sufit klitce.  
    Rikichi wychodzi w milczeniu, a ja żeby nie myśleć o moim wiernym naśladowcy, rzucam się z miejsca na futon i zasypiam. Sen przychodzi do mnie łatwo i szybko, widzę w nim twarz Byakuyi, prześwięcającą przez lico Furyuu. Chcę się obudzić, ale nie mogę. Coś w mojej głowie szepce nerwowo, że źle zrobiłem wybierając na zastępcę kogoś, kto aż tak przypomina mi Kuchikiego, że powinienem dać sobie spokój ze wspomnieniami. Nie potrafię, więc śnię dalej.  
  
  
if there is  
a horizontal line  
that runs from the map  
off your body  
straight through the land  
shooting up  
right through my heart  
  
  
  
  
    Przez następne parę miesięcy widzę go od czasu do czasu, gdy po służbie rozmawia z kuzynką Unohany, o której wiem, że ma na imię Mitsune i że nie zmuszę się do żadnych cieplejszych uczuć względem jej osoby. Nie, że nie próbuję. Chcę, żeby Furyuu był szczęśliwy z... kogokolwiek wyznaczy mu jego klan i linia rodowodów. Byakuya miał swoją chwilę z Hisano, ale on umiał się przeciwstawić się swojemu rodowi, nie sadzę, żeby mój vice kapitan to potrafił. Możliwie, że dlatego, gdy pewnego popołudnia, gdy razem siedzimy w kwaterach drużyny szóstej i sortujemy dokumenty i raporty na poręczne kupki, Furyuu niby od niechcenia oznajmia mi, że zerwał zaręczyny, a ja niemal krztuszę się zagryzanym właśnie rybim ciastkiem.  
    "Jak to...? Dlaczego?" pytam i wiem, że to niegrzeczne, ale cholera, nigdy nie uważałem się za specjalistę od etykiety. Kiedy jest pytanie do zadania, zadaję je, licząc na chęć kooperacji i komunikacji z drugiej strony. "Przecież byliście już z sobą... dość długo..."  
    Zwykle takie indagacje Furyuu ucina w zarodku, ale ponieważ tą rozmowę zaczął on, opowiada mi, chociaż czuję, że wolałby na ten temat milczeć.  
    "Byłem z Mitsune cztery lata. W tym roku miałem się ożenić, ale myślę, że to byłaby pomyłka."  
    Nie zadaję następnego pytania, skąd nagle wzięła mu się ta konkluzja o pomyłce. Zauważam tylko, że zamiast 'mieliśmy się ożenić', mówi 'miałem się ożenić' i liczba pojedyncza jest tutaj wyraźnie nacechowana ironicznie. Chcieli potomka z jego linii rodowej, więc postanowili go ożenić, i tylko to, tylko tyle. Seireitei potrafi być okrutne prawie jak Rokungai, tylko w nieco innych, bardziej subtelnych kwestiach.  
    Odnoszę wrażenie, że w jakiś sposób ja też przyczyniłem się do rozpadu jego narzeczeństwa. Nie wiem, czemu tak myślę, ale jest to dla mnie niezwykle niewygodna konkluzja i odpycham ją od siebie od razu. Cztery lata i rozstanie, akurat po tym, gdy dostał promocję i stał się moim zastępcą. Albo wygodny dla niego zbieg okoliczności, albo... nie chcę teraz tego rozważać, więc tylko przekładam jakieś rachunki w kąt biurka i drapię się w głowę z teatralnym zmieszaniem.  
    "No cóż. Bywa. Dasz sobie radę, jak myślę, i w końcu sobie kogoś znajdziesz."  
    Wzrok Furyuu mówi mi wyraźnie, że nie chce nikogo znajdować, że chce świętego spokoju i żadnych ożenków. Że dobrze mu samemu. Pozwalam mu zachować to oczywiste kłamstwo, wmawiając sobie, że jest młody, rozhukany i to nie jest jeszcze jego czas, żeby rozumieć tego typu sprawy. Boli mnie coś w środku, aby uciec z kwater i od tych papierzysków, wymyślam jakąś żenującą wymówkę, którą on akceptuje w milczeniu, i wymykam się. Jemu się wymykam. Łapię tuż przy drzwiach jego ciężkie, zdziwione, intensywne spojrzenie, ale odpowiadam na nie tylko uśmiechem i machnięciem dłoni.  
    Nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo, chociaż z drugiej strony cieszę się, że Furyuu jest ze mną. Łatwiej mi wytrzymać tęsknotę za Byakuyą, gdy jego erzatz siedzi naprzeciwko mnie i swoimi zbyt ciemnymi, poważnymi oczyma patrzy na mnie, podając mi swoimi zbyt smukłymi dłońmi kolejną kawę.  
    W zaświatach lata płyną jednostajnie i nie zauważa się ich powolnego mijania. Zaznacza się kreskami kolejny kwartał i koniec. Nie przywiązywałem nigdy wagi do upływu czasu, porządna kontrola duchowej mocy niemal stopowała starzenie, wieczna młodość, gdy było się kapitanem, nie była jedynie przywilejem szlachetnych klanów.  
    Nie wiem, ile lat pracujemy razem z Furyuu, ale są to piękne lata. Mam poczucie misji, pokazać młodemu Kuchikiemu, że jest jeszcze coś w życiu poza murami rezydencji rodzinnych. Za punkt honoru obrałem sobie rozruszanie go, i pochlebiam sobie, że częściowo mi się to udało. Ignoruję plotki o naszej domniemanej miłości, od których buzują żeńskie łaźnie, chociaż nie powiem, zdarza mi się zapatrzeć na jego blady, smukły kark, gdy pochyla się nad dokumentacją. Tęsknię wtedy za Byakuyą i on to chyba wie, bo milczy i udaje, że nie zauważa. Ciekawe, kto powiedział mu o mnie i Kuchikim, i co powiedział, chociaż w sumie to nieważne. Grunt, że jesteśmy dowódcami jednej z najsilniejszych bojowo drużyn w zaświatach a ja mam wreszcie swojego stałego vice kapitana, który jest potężny na tyle, żeby nie dać się z miejsca zabić, i wciąż wzrasta w siłę. Nie jestem na pozycji, żeby narzekać.  
    Nie spodziewałem się z jego strony tego rodzaju atencji. Wiem, że jestem po Hitsugayi, najmłodszym kapitanem w Seireitei i że jestem 'niebrzydki', jak to kiedyś ładnie ujęła Rangiku. Ale nie spodziewałem się, że moja osoba przyciągnie uwagę kolejnego Kuchikiego. Nie w tym życiu.       
    Wypoczywam na krużganku kwater drużyny szóstej, jak zwykle, rozłożony wygodnie na matach, łapiąc ostatnie promienie zachodzącego wcześnie, marcowego słońca. Jest mi spokojnie i cicho, emocje, których doświadczam dość rzadko. Kiedy pochodzisz z Rokungai twój układ nerwowy nie jest nastrojony na bezruch i ciszę, raczej na produkowanie adrenaliny i gotowość ucieczki. Dlatego, gdy czuję, że ktoś się zbliża, niemal wyciągam miecz, ale rytm kroków, wyczuwalna aura pewności siebie i głębokiego osadzenia w sobie, zatrzymują mnie. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz zza zakrętu krużganka pojawi się Byakuya. On zawsze nosił się w ten sposób, promieniując milczeniem i spokojem, jego kroki miały ten sam rytm, nogawki jego kimona podobnie zakrzywiały się i szeleściły.  
    Nie poruszam się, gdy przystaje przy mnie. Nie otwieram oczu, pozwalając mojej prywatnej iluzji uwodzić się jeszcze odrobinę dłużej. Ułamek sekundy, moment, Byakuya w Furyuu jest w tej chwili tak wyczuwalny, że nie mogę się ruszyć, gdy pochyla się nade mną i przykłada usta do moich ust.  
    To mnie trochę ocuci. Co ten szczeniak robi? Czego chce? Byakuyi mogłem na to pozwolić, ale jemu?..  
    Siedzę z zamkniętymi oczyma, zastanawiając się, co bardziej mogłoby go przerazić, gdybym udał, że właśnie się obudziłem, czy gdybym dał znać, że byłem obudzony od początku. Furyuu unosi się nade mną lekkim, chłodnawym pośród marcowego słońca cieniem, czuję jego zapach, nikły aromat proszku do prania, grejpfrutowego mydła i nieco wilgotnych włosów. Wiem, że zrobił to kompletnie pod wpływem impulsu, i wiem, że musi faktycznie coś do mnie czuć, ponieważ żaden Kuchiki nie poddaje się łatwo tego typu impulsom. Wspomnienia podchodzą mi nagle do gardła, niebieskie, lodowate oczy Byakuyi, jego małe zerknięcia zza sztywno upiętych w kaisenkai włosów, jego subtelne sposoby na danie znaku, że jest i chce być, bo dobrze mu tutaj.  
     Dobrze mu ze mną.  
    Myśl wytrąca mnie ze spokojnego bezruchu, otwieram oczy bez jakiegokolwiek złośliwego planu, akurat, żeby uchwycić końcówkę nietypowo otwartego, szczerego wyrazu twarzy Furyuu. Normalny vice kapitan, gdyby w ten niekonwencjonalny sposób zbliżył się do kapitana, spaliłby się ze wstydu, nie wyjąkałby nawet jednego słowa, cóż dopiero mówić o etykietach. Furyuu nie, Furyuu tylko odsuwa się ode mnie nie spuszczając wzroku, siada w nienagannym, wyłamującym kolana seiza i robi głęboki, przepraszający pokłon.  
    "Przepraszam za zuchwałość i wykorzystanie twojego ciała."  
    Wielkie słowa jak na jedno, małe, krótkie muśnięcie ustami moich warg. Poznaję te słowa, tak zareagował Byakuya, gdy po raz pierwszy kochaliśmy się ze sobą. Po całkiem przyjemnym seksie i pierwszej od dłuższego czasu dobrze przespanej nocy, gdy obudziłem się nad ranem, ujrzałem Byakuyę siedzącego obok mojego futonu i wykonującego tradycyjny ukłon. Na przeprosiny, że niby pomyłka, że musimy przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego i nie pozwolić, żeby promieniowało na nasze układy w pracy. Że to się nigdy już nie wydarzy i on, Kuchiki Byakuya, jako mój starszy przełożony, powinien mieć więcej oleju w głowie i nie dopuścić do takiego rozwoju akcji. To było zabawne wtedy i teraz też jest, że szlachetny ród Kuchikich potrafi przeprosić kogoś za 'wykorzystanie czyjegoś ciała', jakby za tego typu wykorzystanie przeprosić się w ogóle dało.  
    Ten tutaj Furyuu nie ma jeszcze pojęcia, za co przepraszać i jak, ale jego etykieta, jego sztywne plecy i nieco drżące okolice ust, gdy pochyla się w ukłonie i czeka na moją odpowiedź, przywodzą mi na myśl zbyt wiele miłych wspomnień, żebym mógł poważnie się wkurzyć.  
    "Nie szkodzi." mówię lekko i wyginam znacząco brwi, na co on niewygodnie odwraca wzrok. "Następnym razem po prostu zapytaj. Kto wie, może trafisz na odpowiedni moment."      
    Po jego oczach widzę pewność, że następnego razu nie będzie, ale znam tą pewność z zachowań Byakuyi i nie przemawia ona do mnie. Nigdy nie było następnego razu. Do następnego razu, w każdym razie. On przybiera swoją dobrze skrojoną przez rodzinę, kamienną maskę a ja z uśmiechem daję mu otwartą furtkę, umożliwiającą ucieczkę z niewygodnej sytuacji. To trochę sadystyczne, ale obserwowanie jego małej gry trochę mnie bawi i nie zamierzam się tego pozbyć. Tak to sobie tłumaczę, nie chcę przyznawać się nawet do małego drgnienia pragnienia, które ten niezdarny pocałunek we mnie wywołał.  
    Nie zamierzam dopuścić, żeby robił za atrapę kogoś, kogo straciłem. On to widzi, dlatego wycofuje się, szybko jak na standardy Kuchikich. Jego równe, rytmiczne kroki oddalają się, pozostawiając mnie samemu z moimi matami i ostatnimi promieniami chłodnego, marcowego słońca. Wiem, że wróci i wraca, faktycznie, trzy miesiące później, pewnym letnim wieczorem, zastaję go krążącego bez celu przed moim apartamentem.  
    "Chcesz wejść na chwilę?" pytam i mam wrażenie, że wyszło to bardziej jak stwierdzenie niż pytanie. On zdaje się na to nie zwracać uwagi. Patrzę na jego ukłon i wejście w moje zagracone progi, i widzę, że jego powieki i usta drżą lekko. Zastanawiam się, czy Byakuya też tak drżał, gdy po raz pierwszy do mnie przyszedł i mam wrażenie, że tak, tylko ja byłem zbyt osłupiały i zszokowany, żeby zauważyć.  
    Siedzimy przy herbacie i milczymy, patrząc za okno na zapadający coraz szybciej zmierzch. A potem ciemne, migdałowe oczy zwracają się ku mnie.  
    "Czy to jest odpowiedni moment?" uśmiecha się wąsko Furyuu.  
    A ja, z przeświadczeniem, że już gdzieś kiedyś uczestniczyłem w tej scenie, oduśmiecham się.  
    "Tak, to odpowiedni moment."  
    Potem idzie nam już łatwiej, bez słów. Jest nieco zdziwiony tym, że wymuszam na nim, żeby to on wziął mnie, a nie na odwrót. Nie był na to przygotowany, w jego klanowym móżdżku nie mieści się, że starszy i na dodatek wyższy rangą przełożony może znaleźć się pod młodszym, mniej doświadczonym. W sumie ma rację, ale to właśnie zrobił dla mnie Byakuya i ja chcę zrobić to samo dla Furyuu. Jego osobiste zahamowania nie interesują mnie. Kocham się z wspomnieniem mojego dawnego kapitana, jeżeli Furyuu nie godzi się na to, może w każdej chwili odejść. Oczywiście nic takiego nie robi, zachowując zimną krew prze do przodu, w wyraźny sposób starając się nie myśleć, co robi. I ma rację, nie o myślenie tutaj chodzi.  
    Jest wspaniale, dawno nie miałem tak ostrożnego partnera. Chyba robił to pierwszy raz z mężczyzną, ale poradził sobie nad wyraz dobrze. Zdolny i utalentowany nawet w sprawach seksu. Nie dziwię się, gdy nad ranem budzę się, żeby zobaczyć go w przepraszającym ukłonie koło mojego futonu.  
    "Jeśli przeprosisz mnie za zuchwałość, najpierw pobiję cię a potem cię zdegraduję."  
    Zamyka z cichym kliknięciem zębów otworzone już usta, a ja odwracam się do niego plecami i zapadam ponownie w drzemkę. Chcę dać mu chwilę na bezproblemową, łatwą, bezstresową ucieczkę, co wykorzystuje skwapliwie i szybko usuwa się z mojego mieszkania.  
    Następne dni pomiędzy nami są dziwnie delikatne i nabrzmiałe wymownym niedopowiedzeniem, które pęka, gdy przychodzi do mnie po raz wtóry. Tym razem to ja jestem na górze a on wydaje się tym faktem nieco uspokojony i jakby bardziej pogodzony. Żaden z moich kochanków nie opuszcza mojego apartamentu nie usatysfakcjonowany i Furyuu nie jest w tej materii wyjątkiem. Jego pierwszy raz jako uke okraszam mu wszystkimi trikami, jakie znam, obserwując jego twarz, łudząco podobną do Byakuyi, a jednak nieco inną. Całkiem inną. Wypieram ze świadomości tą myśl. Nie mogę całej wieczności spędzić czekając na kogoś, kto już... nie wróci.  
    Mój związek z Furyuu jest ukryty, przed jego klanem i przed resztą zaświatów. Nie chcemy się afiszować czymś, co w moich oczach jest tombakiem, a w jego oczach wstydliwym pragnieniem, pożądaniem. Ród Kuchiki bezskutecznie próbuje wystawać go z kuzynką Unohany, ale opiera się tak skutecznie, że jego zaniepokojeni rodzice zapraszają mnie nawet do siebie na rozmowę o przyszłości syna. Mówię im zgodnie z prawdą, że nie mam wpływu na życie prywatne swojego vice kapitana, po czym opuszczam ich pod pretekstem zaległych obchodów koszar. Gdy opowiadam przebieg zdarzenia Furyuu, jest nieco wzburzony, choć stara się tego po sobie nie pokazać.  
    Stwierdzenie, że nie mam wpływu na jego życie wyraźnie zaskakuje i boli. Nie mam pojęcia czemu. Przecież taka jest prawda.    
  
  
  
  
will this horizontal line  
when asked  
know how to find  
where you end  
where I begin?  
  
  
  
  
  
    Gdy skaczę pomiędzy Furyuu a miecz arankaru, nagle dociera do mnie, że robię dokładnie to, co swojego czasu zrobił dla mnie Byakuya. Osłaniam swojego vice kapitana przed niosącym pewną śmierć ciosem i robię to z uśmiechem i jasną i czytelną dla niego myślą, że chciałbym jeszcze z nim pobyć, chciałbym jeszcze zostać. Ale potem sprawy toczą się niezwykle szybko. Zimne ostrze wbija się we mnie, paraliżujący ból i poczucie, że wylewa się ze mnie krew i życie, to wszystko otępia mi zmysły. Upadam, prosto w jego ramiona, zadając ostatkiem sił cios prosto w pierś odsłoniętego, zaskoczonego arankaru. Furyuu wzdycha głośno, jego dłonie zaciskają się na mnie, na mojej twarzy, mojej zlepionej, potarganej kitce.  
    "Renji!"  
    Patrząc się prosto w jego piękne, ciemne oczy nie należące do Byakuyi, a jednak będące jego częścią, idę w stronę ciemności. Ból odchodzi, zamiera we mnie, tak jak reszta bodźców ze świata. Idę, podążam ku światłu i w otaczających mnie ciemnościach  łapię błyski twarzy, kadry sytuacji, fragmenty rozmowy. I nagle wszystko układa się w całość. Nie po raz pierwszy Byakuya oddał za mnie życie, nie po raz pierwszy ja oddałem życie za niego. Wracamy, nieustannie, w podobnych konfiguracjach, z których nie możemy się uwolnić, dopóki nie zrobimy czegoś... czegoś... nie wiem, co to, ale widzę teraz wyraźnie, że jeżeli do tego jakoś nie dojdziemy, pętla naszych żyć i śmierci będzie powtarzała się w ten przykry, bolesny sposób do końca świata, że nigdy nie spotkamy się tu i teraz bardziej niż w przejściu, w przelocie, przy otwartych drzwiach, nieznajomi a jednak bliscy.  
    Nagły okrzyk Furyuu, gdzieś koło mojego ucha, podrywa mnie z zapatrzenia w mijające mnie obrazy, słowa, gesty. Teraz, gdy wiem, że należy szukać nawet, jeżeli nie do końca mam pojęcie, czego, muszę mu to powiedzieć. Żeby nie powielił kręgu, który właśnie powieliłem moim życiem, który kopiował i Byakuya, i inni przed nami. Trudno mi się zebrać w sobie, ciemność napiera na mnie coraz bardziej a światło woła, ale muszę...  
    I nagle, jakby któryś z litościwych bogów zmiłował się, otwieram oczy i na parę chwil odzyskuję czucie w swoim zdrętwiałym, umierającym ciele. Furyuu trzyma mnie kurczowo i potrząsa, jego twarz blada i zakrwawiona, jego kaisenkai jak zwykle splątane i w nieładzie.  
    "Renji!"  
    "Słuchaj... jeśli jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy... nie rób tego, co Byakuya... ani tego, co ja... bądźmy... inni..."  
    W życiu nie pomyślałbym, żeby tak zabawiać się swoimi ostatnimi słowami, ale zagadka wyszła mi zupełnie sama z siebie. Nie potrafię tego lepiej określić, dopowiedzieć. Zostawiam Furyuu jego własnym dociekaniom i myślom. Teraz pewnie będzie bardziej zajęty żałobą i przeżywaniem na swój kamienny sposób szoku po utracie, ale w końcu przejdzie mu i przypomni sobie. Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że wyciągnie odpowiednie wnioski.  
    Furyuu przytula mnie i mówi coś, cicho i szybko, ale ja już nie słyszę. Odwzajemniam jego uścisk ostatkiem sił, czuję, że się uśmiecham i że nie jest to najstosowniejsza do tego chwila, ale nie mogę się jednak powstrzymać. Nie żal mi go, pocierpi a potem przejdzie mu, tak jak mnie przeszło po Byakuyi. Nigdy mi nie przeszło. Może jednak trochę mi Furyuu szkoda. Obejmuję go trochę mocniej, życząc mu powodzenia, i w tym momencie światło pociąga mnie do siebie tak, że wszelkie myśli znikają, rozproszone w jasnym sierpniowym słońcu.  
  
  
"pick out your cloud"  
how light can play  
and form a ring of rain  
that can change bows into arrows  
  
  
  
I found a thrill  
  
  
  
    "Kapitanie Kuchiki, kandydaci przybyli."  
    Spoglądam znad poukładanych przeze mnie i posortowanych dokumentów na wyraźnie zmieszaną twarz młodej shinigami, która szybko wycofuje się i mamrocze jakieś przeprosiny. Nie po raz pierwszy zauważam, że wzbudzam nienaturalne poruszenie i lęk w swoich podwładnych i że muszę coś z tym zrobić. Renji zawsze powtarzał mi, że zaufanie pomiędzy szeregowymi shinigami a ich kapitanem musi być całkowite i pełne, inaczej drużyna rozpadnie się. Był czas, kiedy nie pojmowałem tego co do mnie mówił, wychowany pośród gnącej się w pokłonach służby, argument o zaufaniu widziałem jako mydlenie oczu. Dobre dla niższych sfer ale nie dla członka szlachetnego klanu. Renji to zmienił. Patrząc z perspektywy to i nie tylko to przewrócił w moim życiu do góry nogami.  
    Właściwie powinienem szukać swojego nowego zastępcy w szeregach swojej drużyny, ale biorę młokosa prosto z akademii. To już dla mnie tradycja, tak wybrał mnie poprzedni kapitan drużyny szóstej i ja tak wybieram, powielając jego niekonwencjonalną kliszę. Paradoksalnie ufam jego spostrzegawczości i intuicji nawet, gdy jego nie ma tu już dawno. Rada starszych jak zwykle nieprzychylnie patrzy na moją decyzję i nie mogę oprzeć się pokusie, żeby nie rozważyć, czy Renjiego także piętnowano w ten sposób. Pewnie tak, ale on miał zbyt twardy kark, zbyt był samowystarczalny, żeby przejąć się bredzeniem starych głupców.  
    Jestem, tym kim jestem, a więc żeby żyć w zgodzie z radą starszych, nie wypowiadam na głos żadnej z moich myśli. Przez to zyskałem sławę milczka, i dobrze. Milczek, dziwak, wybierający sobie młodych shinigami na zastępców i bez żalu wyprawiający im pogrzeby, jeżeli akuratnie zginą. Tak mnie postrzega Seireitei a ja nie wyprowadzam nikogo z błędu. Może zresztą nie ma żadnego błędu. Umieramy, prędzej czy później, znikamy i z zaświatów. Odradzamy się, zapominając szczęśliwie o tym co było, idziemy do przodu. Dla niektórych jest to przerażająca perspektywa, dla mnie nie. Na moich rękach zginął jedyny shinigami, którego tak naprawdę szanowałem, i on ani się nie bał, ani niczego nie żałował. Umierając patrzył w przyszłość i uśmiechał się. Jeszcze teraz jest mi trudno o tym myśleć, ale jestem dumny, że służyłem pod nim, pod takim kapitanem, pod człowiekiem takiego formatu.  
    Idę powolnym krokiem do dojo, w którym czekają na mnie kandydaci na stanowisko vice kapitana drużyny szóstej. Mam nagle wielką, porażającą świadomość tego, co się dookoła mnie dzieje. Skrzypienie drewnianych desek podłogi pode mną, wiatr buszujący w gontach dachowych krużganka, posuwisty dotyk rękawów kimona na moich ramionach, niewygodne ciągnięcie kaisenkai, którego nigdy nie byłem w stanie zamocować dokładnie. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz stanie się coś ważnego, bezprecedensowego i jest to impresja tak nagła, że w pierwszym odruchu mam chęć odwołać całe przedstawienie i umknąć przed tym zasłoniętym jeszcze przed moimi oczyma, porażającym, niewiadomym.  
    Nie pozwalam sobie na słabość. Wyrównuję oddech i proszę przodków, żeby pozwolili mi spotkać w końcu vice kapitana, który służyłby ze mną więcej niż dwa lata, który nie dałby się zbyt szybko zabić i został ze mną... dłużej. Pamiętam, że to właśnie myślałem, gdy umierał Abarai, że chciałbym, żeby został ze mną dłużej. Mimo wszystko.  
    Pozwalam służącej odsunąć przede mną drzwi i wkraczam do dojo, obrzucając chłodnym wzrokiem stojących już tam, czekających kandydatów. Ich dyskomfort jest wyczuwalny, ich mały bunt i wielka niemoc odpowiedzenia na moje spojrzenie, naglące. Tylko jeden nie spuścił wzroku i to na nim ogniskuje się moje wcześniejsze przeczucie, że oto ma miejsce rzecz naprawdę niezwykła i cudowna. Fioletowe, uparte, nieco skośne oczy wpatrują się we mnie z uporem i zuchwalstwem a blada, żylasta dłoń zaciska się na głowni miecza. Młody, wysoki, barczysty chłopak, którego budowa ciała wskazuje, że już niedługo stanie się jeszcze wyższy i jeszcze bardziej barczysty, odgarnia z czoła rudawe kosmyki, wymykające mu się z nieporządnej kitki. A ja już wiem, że znalazłem.  
    Przechodzę koło ryżego chłopaka, dając mu odczuć całą moją duchową moc. Widzę jego zadziwienie i chwilowy szok. Takiej siły nie zdobywa się przez parę dni a już na pewno nie za pomocą samej jedynie brawury. Przynęta poszła, rudzielec ukłuty w ambicję, zapragnie prędzej czy później równej mojej mocy duchowej. Nie ma sprawy. Nauczę go. Wszystkiego go nauczę.  
    Wyczytują mi nazwiska kandydatów, ich osiągnięcia, umiejętności bitewne zawarte w głupawych rubryczkach akademickich, ale nie słucham. Siedzę z zamkniętymi oczyma, czekając na serię pojedynków, które za chwilę odbędę, i uspokajam nagle ożywione nienaturalnie serce. Czuję, że ryży szczeniak gapi się na mnie z uśmiechem zamarłym na szerokich, pełnych ustach i mam sadystyczną chęć ukrócić jego zuchwałe zagrywki. Wszystko w swoim czasie jednak.  
    Z premedytacją zostawiam sobie rudzielca na koniec. Podczas prostego parowania ciosów poszczególnych kandydatów, obserwuję kątem oka, jak wierci się na swoim miejscu, jak ma chęć na walkę i niecierpliwi się. Spokojnie, myślę, powalając na matę jakiegoś niezbyt umiejętnego shinigami, który ląduje nosem na podłodze i wygląda tak, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Spokojnie, Abarai. Zaraz po ciebie przyjdę.  
    Nie wiem, skąd przypałętało mi się nazwisko mojego jedynego przełożonego i kochanka, jakiego miałem. Nie liczę hierarchii klanowych i żony, te zdarzają się wszystkim, a Abarai Renji nie. Ot i cała prawda.  
    Gdy w końcu jest jego kolej, rudzielec nie czekając na sygnał zaczęcia walki, rzuca się na mnie. Na serio, z zamiarem, żeby zabić. Dobry instynkt, jeszcze lepsza praca nóg, ale spore luki w obronie. Wykorzystuję tą słabość, pozwalając mu najpierw zadać trzy ciosy a potem parując bezlitośnie. Jego miecz śpiewa, słyszę jego ciche nucenie, gdy pruje powietrze obok mojego policzka. Szczeniak jest naprawdę dobry, nie pomyliłem się. Tego dnia zdarzyć miało się coś niezwykłego i zdarzyło się. Znalazłem w końcu kogoś, kto nie zginie i nie zostawi mnie tak łatwo.  
    Jest piękny jak walczy, ale nie jest to piękno klasyczne, drzeworytowe. To raczej energia, która nieustannie się porusza, rwie naprzód, roztrzaskując tamy, wytracając z wyuczonych kroków i racjonalnej szermierki. Podoba mi się nasz pojedynek, on stara się wytrącić mnie z równowagi, a ja wrzucić go w nią i pokazać, że reguły są równie niezbędne co improwizacja. Oboje mamy rację, ale ta racja wychodzi z nas jedynie, gdy jesteśmy razem. Gdy walczymy razem. W jego wykrzywionej w zadowolonym uśmiechu twarzy widzę przebłyski grymasu, który często widywałem u Abarai i po tym wiem, że zrobi wszystko, żeby zostać moim vice kapitanem i żeby służyć u boku takiego kapitana jak ja. Dobrze, właśnie kogoś takiego szukałem.  
        Pojedynek z rudzielcem kończy się, gdy wytrącam mu z ręki miecz a on przybiera postawę, jakby miał chęć rzucić się na mnie bez broni i w ramach wściekłości, rozgryźć mi gardło, albo wykonać jakiś inny, spektakularny gest protestu. Jest niesamowicie podobny do Renjiego, nawet w takich małych odruchach, w mimice, w zmarszczeniu brwi. W żadnym przypadku nie akceptuje porażki, co tylko podbija jego cenę w moich oczach. Oczywiście nie pokazuję tego po sobie, dystans zawsze był w takich sytuacjach najlepszym wyjściem. Denerwuje go to, bierze to za oznakę lekceważenia, nie ma pojęcia, że od kiedy wszedłem do tego dojo moje serce przechodzi małą arytmię a ja nie mogę opędzić się od wspomnień.  
    Wspomnień o nim. Żebym tylko teraz nie zrobił czegoś źle.  
    Wiem z góry, że rada starszych będzie się krzywić. Chłopak pochodzi z Rokungai i generalnie nie ma za sobą żadnego zaplecza politycznego czy finansowego. Z kamienną twarzą obwieszczam im moją wolę a oni akceptują ją z porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami w swoją stronę. Długo pracowałem z Abarai Renjim, jednym z niewielu shinigami, wywodzących się z nizin, który zdobył stanowisko kapitana w zastraszającym tempie pięćdziesięciu lat. Wybierając zastępcę z Rokungai, skazuję się na plotki i gdybania, że melancholijne uczucia biorą u mnie górę nad rozsądkiem. Zignoruję to wszystko tak jak zwykle ignoruję, nie pierwszy raz udowadnia mi się, że przy doborze podwładnych nobile kierują się rodzinami, koneksjami i pieniędzmi. Bez sensu. Przecież chodzi o walkę. Choćby z niewiadomo jakiego klanu ktoś pochodził, co mu po pieniądzach, jeżeli zginie na drugiej misji?  
    Jak przewidywałem rada starszych w milczeniu okazuje swoją dezaprobatę względem mnie i mojego wyboru. Nie patrzę na nich, skoncentrowany jestem na znajomych, fioletowych ślepiach, które wyraziste, niebezpiecznie bezpośrednie i otwarte,  patrzą teraz na mnie. Nie, patrzą przeze mnie. Zastanawiam się, co takiego widzi ten ryży, dziki chłopak, że patrząc mi w oczy jednocześnie przenika wzrokiem poza mnie.  
    "Wstań." mówię do niego cicho a on, choć nie w smak mu już ten pierwszy, niewielki rozkaz, wstaje. Trzęsie się jeszcze trochę z powodu adrenaliny i pojedynku, ale nie zamierza tego po sobie dać poznać.  
    "Jak masz na imię i w której drużynie jesteś obecnie?" pytam młodego wojownika, podchodząc do niego specjalnie powolnymi, małymi krokami. Nie wiem, czemu  oczekuję od niego, żeby nazywał się 'Renji' i żeby odpowiedział na moje spojrzenie zwykłym, nieco kpiącym wzrokiem, którym częstował mnie zwykle Abarai, gdy wyjechałem z jakimś klanowym, niezwykle szlachetnym tekstem.  
    "Otsuji Reiji. Drużyna dziesiąta." mówi z zabawnym akcentem ryży szczeniak, usiłując dodać sobie wigoru przez wyprostowanie swojego wysokiego ciała i ukazanie, że jest tego samego wzrostu co ja.  
    "Dziwne imię." stwierdzam po chwili, tłumiąc chęć wybuchnięcia szalonym śmiechem. Znalazłem go, nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ale znalazłem. Znalazłem nie szukając, a on przyszedł sam z siebie, prosto do mnie. Tylko co mam zrobić, żeby było dobrze, żeby było 'inaczej' jak to ujął w swoich ostatnich słowach Abarai. Może na początek metoda małych kroków.  
    "Od jutra jesteś moim vice kapitanem, Reiji. Przyjdź o ósmej do kwater drużyny szóstej. Nie spóźnij się."  
    Nie tego oczekiwał, ale odnajduje się w sytuacji szybko, tak jak każdy mieszkaniec Rokungai. Kłania się, nie służalczo i bezmyślnie jak moja służba, ale krótko i z niechętnym, choć wyczuwalnym szacunkiem. Wciąż jest pod wrażeniem mojej mocy duchowej, co tylko ułatwia mi dalszą konwersację.    
    "Czy masz chęć się przejść?" pytam, gdy dojo pustoszeje a my dwaj, jako ostatni, odganiając służbę, zasuwamy wielkie, tradycyjne odrzwia. A fioletowe ślepia błyszczą zaskoczeniem i czymś jeszcze, na co nie mogę patrzeć, bo tak przypomina mi to Renjiego, że aż mnie coś boli w środku.  
    "Tak." odpowiada i świat zamiera, czekając na naszą decyzję i dalszy tok wydarzeń.  
    Nie lubię dużo mówić, ale Reiji równoważy moje milczenie swoją gadaniną. A gdy zauważa moją spokojną, ukontentowaną jedynie jego obecnością cichość, odwraca się do mnie i pyta.  
    "Co jest, kapitanie?"  
    Już ktoś kiedyś, gdzieś daleko, a mimo to tak blisko, że czuję to jak ciepło lamionu zza papierowej ściany krużganków, patrzył na mnie w ten sposób i w ten sposób zwracał się do mnie. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, ale wspomnienie czai mi się na końcach myśli i nie daje się zbyć.  
    "Mogę zadać ci nietypowe pytanie?" mój głos drży lekko i Reiji wydaje się tym nieco zbity z tropu, ale nie na tyle, żeby nie zareagować po swojemu, ogniście i całym sobą.  
    "Pewnie." uśmiecha się do mnie zachęcająco, chociaż czuję w nim napięcie, równe mojemu. Chcę to szybko skończyć, więc bez ogródek pytam.  
    "Czy odnosisz wrażenie, że już kiedyś się spotkaliśmy?"  
    Przez moment Reiji milczy, zapatrzony we mnie rozszerzonymi, pociemniałymi oczyma a ja już wiem, że tak. Tak. Rude, trochę zbyt jasne, nie do końca karminowe włosy rozsypują się pod wpływem nagłego podmuchu wiatru i mam chęć przytrzymać mu je, przygładzić i generalnie objąć go. Ale jeszcze nie, wszystko po kolei, wszystko w swoim czasie.  
    "Tak. Dziwne, nie?" jego ton jest nienaturalnie rozbawiony, ale ja rozumiem tą maskę i akceptuję ją. Musimy się poznać bliżej, zanim pewne rzeczy dotrą do nas w całej okazałości.  
    "Dziwne." potwierdzam kiwnięciem głowy i podejmuję przerwaną wędrówkę. Bez słowa wychodzimy z krętych zaułków krużganków i wkraczamy w zieleń ogrodu mojej rezydencji. Gdy jesteśmy już niemal na krańcach porośniętego szlachetnymi krzewami edenu, przystaję i on też przystaje. Niemal czuję, jak chce coś powiedzieć i nie potrafi. Bardzo go to frustruje, więc nastrasza się bojowo, ale ja nie mam zamiaru go atakować. Uśmiecham się a on zagapia się na mnie z małym rumieńcem, powoli rozjaśniającym mu ostre, twardo zarysowane kości policzkowe.  
    "Jakkolwiek nie będzie to mieć dla ciebie większego sensu, muszę powiedzieć ci to teraz, Reiji." biorę głęboki oddech i uspokajam tętniący rytm, który rozlega się po mojej głowie, klatce piersiowej, brzuchu. "Wybrałem cię na swojego vice kapitana, co zakłada, że kiedyś wyjdziesz ze stanu czeladniczego i będziesz chciał zostać kapitanem. Ale mam do ciebie prośbę. Wiem, że może kolidować ona z twoimi planami, ale na to ani ty ani ja nie możemy nic poradzić."  
    Jego intensywny, parzący wzrok koncentruje się na mojej twarzy a ja odpowiadam na niego ze spokojem, który wdrążono mi przez te wszystkie lata za pomocą etykiet, małych upokorzeń i klanowego status quo. Ręka Reijiego łapie mnie w znajomym geście za łokieć, a potem cofa się, jakby przerażona swoim zuchwalstwem.  
    "Mów, Kuchiki." szepcze, zapominając całkiem o dobrym wychowaniu i nie spuszczając wzroku pod moim spokojnym, nieco martwym spojrzeniem.  
    "Nawet, jeżeli zdobędziesz wystarczająco mocy, żeby zostać kapitanem, obiecaj, że nie odejdziesz."  
    Nie wiem, skąd te słowa w moich ustach, ale czuję, że właśnie to należało powiedzieć. Od początku. Reiji tężeje, gdy znaczenie wypowiedzi trafia do niego nieco głębiej. Wiem, że to nie fair wymagać od kogoś tak młodego, żeby na wstępie rezygnował ze swojego głównego marzenia. Wszyscy zastępcy kapitanów marzą o wyzwoleniu ze swojego stanu i objęciu stanowiska kapitańskiego, podcinanie im skrzydeł na samym wstępie, nie jest zbyt politycznym posunięciem. Zamykam oczy i czekam na jego odpowiedź, mając nadzieję wbrew nadziei, że zrozumie.  
    "Chcesz uwięzić mnie na stałe na stanowisku zastępcy?" pyta z niedowierzaniem, ale ja nadal stoję, nieporuszony, z zamkniętymi oczyma czekając na cud.  
    "Nie. Chcę, żebyś nie odchodził."  
    W jego umyśle te dwie rzeczy mogą być tożsame, ale ja spostrzegam to dopiero teraz. Czekam na jego słowa z napięciem, nie mam pojęcia skąd, ale wiem, że od nich zależy wiele. Właściwie wszystko. W pamięci mam Abarai i jego zaginionego Byakuyę, i setki innych, którzy byli przed nimi i po nich będą, jeżeli ktoś w końcu nie zada odpowiedniego pytania i nie otrzyma odpowiedniej odpowiedzi.  
    Otwieram oczy i widzę jego wzburzoną , wyraźnie poruszoną twarz i dłoń, którą w moim kierunku wyciąga. I już wiem, że wszystko zostało ustawione i poprawione. Jego ręka jest ciepła i sucha, a głos niski i zachrypnięty.  
    "Zgoda."    
      
  
who we were isn't lost  
before we were us  
indigo in his own  
blue always knew this  
if the rain  
has to separate  
from itself  
does it say pick out your cloud?  
  
  
  
end  
  
by Homoviator    05/2006  
  
Tori Amos, Pick out your cloud, Scarlet`s Walk  
  
Furyuu- jap. elegancki, szykowny, zgrabny</lj-cut>


End file.
